Memory is Key
by Undead Fangirlsama
Summary: Emily finds her second life to be plagued by an annoying god and an unrelenting mission to save as many lives as she can. Human and Cybertronian alike. Unfortunately, Fate seems to be putting stoppers on her plans as she struggles through everything the world has to throw at her with one mischievous god at her side. (I only own Emily! Now AU-ish for various reasons)
1. Chapter 1

I find it truly disturbing, ironic and fitting that the car enthusiast was the one to die in a car accident.

Okay, maybe I should have been going a little slower around that corner. Maybe, I should have let my Mum drive the van like she asked after we got the call my cousin had her baby.

I was excited and I wasn't paying attention to the slush on the road. I knew better, I'd been on that road a hundred times. Maybe not the driver but I knew the road.

 _"Are you gonna ponder the past for so long?"_ A distinct voice asked as I looked over the images before me as I stood on the stone cliff overlooking a beautiful view of the ocean.

"Not for much longer. Let a girl have her regret once and a while." I said with a huff as the key around my neck glowed a bright orange. The world around me started to go fuzzy but I ignored it to look at the images I'd been fighting to keep cemented in my memory.

 _"You humans are weird."_ The voice said again and I ignored the childlike irritation flowing through me, irritation that didn't belong to me.

"So you've said so many times, _Primus._ " I rolled my eyes turning to face the Cybertronian deity behind me. When I was younger, I had imagined Primus to be an older Cybertronian and _respectable_ mech like Alpha Trion. I had _never_ once believed that Primus would act like a mischievous sparkling, fond of hiding as a human to observe us while having the attention span of a super charged border collie puppy.

My world was shattered by meeting this mech.

 _"You'll be back right?"_ There it was, the childish tone of mech I'd had different expectations of. I'd watched Transformers since I was a babe, now I was looking at a mech I'd thought would have been more grown up than the Terror Twins of the Autobots.

"You know I will, I don't really have much of a choice." The large silver Cybertronian looked at me with a small frown before he poked me in the side. I yelped, jumping as he poked me right where I was ticklish.

 _"I said I was sorry."_

I looked at him flatly. "You reincarnated me into a _baby_ , I have a right to be mad."

 _"Femmes are the same on either planet."_ He huffed, pouting as he took a seat. I was still craning my neck to look up at him.

"Giant aft sparkling," I growled as the world around me got fuzzier. "I'll be back in a couple days. Stay out of trouble Primus."

I didn't get a chance to see or hear the mechs reply as the cliff and ocean completely disappeared. I opened my eyes to find myself lying in someone's arms. I yawned tiredly, looking up once more at the man who was holding me in awe.

 _If I'm going mad, so be it._ I thought before lifting one of my weak little arms up and patting the mans face, gurgling in baby speech to wake up the man who was sleeping.

He blinked awake slowly and I made more noises. He woke up faster looking at me and I just smiled at him brightly.

"Good morning sweet little girl." The man cooed and I just giggled as he tickled me.

"Is she awake Seymour?" An older female voice called before the door across the nursery opened, revealing an older woman in her.

"Yes Mother." One Seymour Simmons said, looking up at his mother disgruntle. "Emmie Bear is up and as smiley as ever."

Looking down at me Seymour tickled me again before Grandma Tova picked me up. "Go sleep sweet heart, I'll take care of Emmie."

"I can feed her!" He protested only to get shoved out the door. Tova chuckled when I started giggling again.

"Come on sweet heart, let's get you some breakfast. You're uncles got that big interview today and he needs to sleep." She said with a wink as she went down the hall towards the kitchen.

 _Right, Sector Seven. Forgot he had that today. Damn you Primus._

 _"You love me."_

 _Get the frag out of my head._ I thought sourly as we entered the kitchen and Grandma Tova put me in the highchair.

"Every little girl needs a good breakfast before she starts a big day." She said before pulling out a jar of baby food. My eyes widened in horror.

 _I FRAGGIN' HATE YOU PRIMUS!_

 _"…Slag."_

* * *

I looked around the school yard hesitantly. Unsure of what I was supposed to do. I was a sixteen year old in a five year old body. Or was I should I add on the extra two five years and make myself twenty one? I don't know.

All I knew was I was surrounded by kindergartners.

"Grandma... Can we _please_ go home." I urged with a whisper hiding behind her legs as she stood talking to my _new_ teacher. The tall blonde and brown eyed woman in her later thirties was reassuring Grandma that I'd be fine.

"Emmie..." She sighed, crouching down to my level. "You have to go to school."

I shook my head before ducking back behind Grandma Tova's legs. Five years since I was dropped into this world. Five years of dealing with Seymour Simmons and Primus, and I was still not prepared to once again enter the school system. I had to keep my older mind set hidden and it wasn't easy, though I think Grandma knew I was smarter than I let on.

Not to mention, I didn't like the looks of the teacher. She was creeping me out. That goody goody teacher thing was fine when I was young in mind, now I was not happy.

"You're names Emmie?" The teacher cooed, crouching down to my level and I saw Grandma's expression change slightly. Unsure of why she looked amused I returned my eyes to the teacher. "I don't believe we've been introduced Emmie, my names Miss Louis. Don't you want to have a cool job like you're daddy?"

My eye was twitching as I straightened my back and looked her right in the eye with a frown. "I know Miss Louis, and my name is Emily. E-M-I-L-Y. Only Grandma and Uncle may call me Emmie."

Shy Emmie was gone and the teacher knew that. Grandma looked smug.

"I also don't have a 'Daddy'." I quoted, my frown increasing as I looked at the woman, Grandma looked saddened slightly, but still smug.

"That's not a very nice way to talk to your teacher Emily." Grandma abolished with a wink. The teacher didn't even see the message Grandma sent me. 'Give it to her girl.'

No wonder Seymour was a little nuts. Grandma was telling me to give hell to my teacher. Wonderful.

 _"I like you're grand-creator."_ I didn't even bother to answer the annoying god. I was still mad I had to go through puberty again.

* * *

"EMILY!" I looked up from where I was practicing my writing to look at Miss Louis who was panting in the doorway of the classroom. I saw the other kids flinch but I ignored them.

Covered in glitter glue was our teacher who had done as Primus had predicted. She walked into the Staff room to go get her smokes as her usual routine every two hours, but fell into Primus's trap.

Not even a month into school and I _may_ have helped the mischievous deity but it was because Louis had it coming. She went from coddling students to growling at me like a dog. It's been happening since the first day where I corrected her. Goody goody Louis couldn't stand a child who stood up and said no to the childish behavior.

"Yes Miss Louis?" I asked politely, my poker face in place. Yes, Uncle Seymour taught me and he taught me to the best of his abilities. I could't beat him, my deck was always the unlucky one, but I did had a better poker face.

"You- You!' She growled before grabbing my arm a little too roughly and hauling me to my feet. I didn't bother hiding the whimper as she lead me out of the classroom and down the haul.

 _"She has no proof on you kiddo. I'll make sure of it."_ Like that I felt the gods presence in my head disappeared and I had a feeling the security camera's would be malfunctioning again.

"I've had enough of you're antics!" She growled as we got closer to the office. I just rolled my eyes from behind her. I wanted t argue with her but it was no use. She blamed me for everything. Like her keys being locked in her car (Primus). She also blamed me for the broken TV the day we'd been watching a movie (Okay maybe I'd wanted Barney to end and Primus was glad to help me). I did put pins on her seat though not that she caught me.

"Ah Miss L- Louis drop that girl right now!" The secretary, Mrs. Hall, said in horror as she saw my pained face slowly being stained with tears. Oh yes, I'd been learning. I was the silent shy one to everybody and no one believed Miss Louis that I was a trouble maker. Within seconds I was released and being picked up by the old secretary who was wiping away my tears.

"Oh Emily, are you okay?" She asked, patting my head gently before putting me in her seat. I was very tempted to play with the computer but refrained.

I nodded at Mrs. Hall, not bothering to answer. If it wasn't for me talking with Grandma or Uncle Seymour the whole school would think I was a mute.

"Miss Louis, I would like to have a word with you." Mrs. Hall said in a rather scary tone, leading the blonde out of the room.

 _"Well that went well."_ Primus said as he returned.

 _I'd say so. Though the glitter in her hair was prefect._ I smirked.

 _"You look very fragging creepy sitting there smirking."_ The god said as his ghost form appeared standing in the door frame to look in where Mrs. Hall and Miss Louis had disappeared. After a minute he cringed. _"And I thought Ratchet and Ironhide were cranky old clunkers at times. This femme tops them."_

I rolled my eyes before pulling the sleeves of my uniform down a little and wiping the last of the tears away.

 _"Slag, I think this femme could be Ratchet's grand-creator with her language!"_ Primus laughed before poofing out of existence when Mrs. Hall walked through him with Louis right on her heels looking pissed off but reserved. Milder Megatron and Starscream anyone?

"I'm calling you're uncle Emily. You can wait in here for him okay?" Mrs. Hall smiled kindly, and I was reminded of my mother, the one from my first life. According to Primus, she survived the car accident.

I nodded before looking at Miss Louis. I wonder...

* * *

 _"You scarred that femme."_

"She slagging deserved it. Besides, you said I looked creepy! You didn't tell me I looked like Megatron!"

 _"...I don't know what you're talking about."_

* * *

I looked at Uncle Seymour with a small frown as we sat in the kitchen above the deli.

"We're moving?" I asked, perplexed. We were leaving New York and heading to Nevada? I wouldn't survive the heat. I was gonna die!

 _"Allspark here we come!"_ Primus cheered.

"Yes," Seymour said hesitantly. Uncle seemed to think I had friends here. Grandma rolled here eyes from where she was washing the dishes. "My boss wanted me to go work there, and I can understand if you want to stay here with Grandma so I w-"

"When are we going?" I asked excitedly and Seymour looked over at me in shock. Grandma chuckled.

"For a _Secret Agent_ you've obviously missed something." She said, before blowing the bubbles from the sink at me. I squealed, bolting from the room as the bubbles touched me.

"GRANDMA!"

* * *

 **Dreamer: This is one has been rolling in my head and I couldn't keep it in anymore. I'll be posting more, when, I have no fragging clue.**

 **Primus: She's weird.**

 **Dreamer:** _*Eye twitches*_

 **Primus: And that's my cue. Lat- EEEEHHH!**

 **Dreamer:** _*Ties up Primus and hangs him over a smelting pit*_ **My story fragger. Stay out. Anyways-**

 **Emily: Review, Favorite and Follow for more on Memory is Key!**

 **Dreamer:** _*Starts turning red*_ **GET OUT OF MY ROOM!** _*Chases after Emily*_

 **Primus: ...If this is her room... Why is there a smelting pit?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Key-**

 _"Primus speaking."_

 _Emily's thoughts._

 **"Someone talking on the phone."**

* * *

"Uncle Seymour..." I looked at the house in front of me in awe.

"You're grandmother's been pestering me about getting a house to raise you in properly so I figured... well..." He motioned at the house and I giggled. The movers were already half way done unloading the small moving truck. Sector Seven had helped a large bit in moving us here. Of course they'd move us to a small town not far form the Dam, the fact it was Jasper, Nevada was not lost to me. Stupid irony.

Seymour must have bought all new furniture to fill the house. What little we had come with was from Grandma's most definitely wouldn't fill it.

"Its so big Uncle! Is it really ours?" I shouted excitedly, jumping up and down. Seymour chuckled, leaning down and lifting me up onto his hip. I looked around before whispering in his ear.

"Do I get to see more of you're 'research'?" I asked with big eyes. Research meaning he'd show me more of the top secret classified stuff that he brought home. My Uncle was paranoid beyond belief. He wanted me to know how to spot the aliens and in the last few years, he'd been doing just that.

"Of course you can, but remember, not a word." He said with a wink.

"Rodger that Houston." I giggled before motioning to be put down. Rolling his eyes, Seymour put me down and I bolted into the house to explore.

 _"Interesting..."_ Primus said as we stood in my newly claimed room. It had a large window and window seat facing the front yard. Uncle Seymour had the one facing the back. One with a very fancy fountain right in the middle. Attached to the two story house was a two car garage that lead into the kitchen. The living room was right in the middle along with the downstairs bathroom (Seymour didn't win the argument on who got the upstairs bathroom) and guest room on the left side of the house.

The upstairs was divided between the office, upstairs bathroom and master bedroom (my claimed room) and the other guest bedroom that should really count as a second masters because it was just as big.

"What's interesting?" I asked, walking over to look out the window and towards where his ghost form (I refused to call it anything else) was looking. I couldn't see anything, but I felt a pull.

 _What the frag was that?_ I asked looking at the mech.

 _"The Allspark..."_ Primus said and I frowned before looking in the direction again.

"I hate fate." I grumbled before turning around.

He chuckled before disappearing to do what he does best, be an immortal annoyance to some other soul.

"EMMIE BEAR! I GOT ANOTHER BOX OF YOURS!" I growled before opening the door to allow Seymour entry with the large box holding all my Teddy Bears.

I like my Teddy Bears. Dare ya to say anything.

 _What the frag happened to Mr. Santa!_ I thought in horror at the sight of my Sangheili plushie. It was _covered_ in dust!

* * *

 _"You look mad."_ Primus said as we stood on the cliffs once more. I was looking over my memories once more. I would not forget who I was. I would not forget the girl before the accident.

"I'm worried. I have school in the morning and I need to review these still. You didn't put me here for no reason. 2007 is not getting any further away and I still have to figure out how I'm gonna change the out come." I dispersed the image before me, turning it to a new one. My eyes started to water at the sight of the dark brown haired woman smiling back at me. Her brown eyes shining brightly with an unseen joke.

The image vanished and a hand gently gripped my shoulder.

 _"Enough of this tonight youngling. Rest."_ I looked at the human form of Primus a thirty year old man with silver eyes and gravity defying blonde hair.

"I-" Primus shook his head.

 _"Rest youngling."_ God I hate it when he does that. He becomes serious and the mech of mischief disappears. I had less to worry about with Mister Mischief than Sir Serious. Yes, I called _Primus_ that.

"I hate you." I grumbled closing my eyes and letting my eyes close and true rest take over.

 _"No you don't."_ The mischievous god said, returning to Mister Mischief just as I was consumed by unconsciousness.

* * *

"I don't want to do this again..." I whined, hiding behind Uncle. I was six sure, but that still meant _school_. Frag I hate the place. I'd drop out but Seymour wouldn't let me... I need to get him a nickname... Seriously.

Primus has one for the love of the stars!

"Emmie, please stop hiding." My uncle said as he crouched down to my level and looked at me.

"I don't want to go." I said in determination.

"Is this because of what happened at Cornwall?" I was not going to answer that. "I heard about what happened with Miss Louis. About how she was treating you."

I ignored that. Okay, so it hurt that a teacher went out of her way to degrade me. Maybe I enjoyed being able to get back at her. People like her made were the reason I was wondering why I was trying to save Earth. I only kept fighting because I had Grandma and Uncle.

I wasn't going to let them down.

 _"I'm here to ya know."_ Primus huffed and I stuck my hand behind my back and threw him the finger. Little did I know _who_ was behind me.

"That was very rude." A lofty voice said from behind me and I wanted to hang my head. Why did I react to the damn god? WHY? "I'd teach you're daughter to not finger people."

I had to throw on a poker face to keep from laughing and scowling at the dyed red haired woman behind me and her little brown haired princess gown wearing little girl. Or I guessed they were mother and daughter. Kill me now.

"What are you talking about? Emily isn't my daughter." Uncle said with a scowl, standing up and I flinched.

 _Even after six years, he would never consider me a daughter even though he and Grandma practically raised me by themselves._ I hissed a breathe before straightening my back. No point on dwelling on it.

"She's adopted? Phush, no wonder she's a brat."

 _Now that is rude. Mister Mischief, we have a new target!_

 _"...Mister Mischief..."_

 _Stop sulking, this woman has declared war!_

"Emily is my _niece,_ ma'am."

"Then where's her daddy or mommy?" The little girl asked naively.

"My dad's gone and my mom's dead." I said with as little emotion as I could, rather scary for a six year old, before walking away from my uncle.

 _"Emily..."_

 _Not now Primus. I need time to think._ Primus did as I asked while I went to go sit on the swings. Ignoring the laughter and the crying of little children around me as they talked with their parents on the first day of school.

I loathed it. Maybe I hadn't been the best daughter, sure I got into the odd fight with my parents in my first life, but here... I'd give anything to have my real parents back. My brother and cousins. All of my family.

Maybe that is why fate chose me such a path here.

"Emmie?" I ignored the call of my name, looking at my green converse Grandma had gotten me for my birthday before we moved here.

"Emmie Bear..." An arm wrapped around me, pulling me off the swings and into a hug. I told myself not to cry, but it didn't matter, the tears flowed like the Colorado River and I was left clinging to my uncle.

"Why Uncle? Why?" I sniffed, burying my head into his suit.

"I don't know kiddo, I don't know." He said giving me a squeeze before pulling back. Lifting my head with his pointer finger he kissed my forehead. "I love you Emmie Bear. I will always love you. Since the day you're father left, I will always love you."

That started the tears all over again and I'm sure he was about to start panicking.

"I-I love you too, Uncle." I hiccuped, trying to wipe the tears away. My yellow and black striped hoodie made me feel more confident. A hidden booster. Uncle didn't know why I loved it so much.

He didn't need to know an alien was the inspiration for my wardrobe (except the shoes, I loved my green converse).

Not yet anyways.

"Hey, how about, next week, you come to work with me?" My eyes lit up. That meant going to the Dam! I would not miss that. "But, you have to work hard, and _not_ get into trouble. No fights."

I looked at him innocently.

 _I had hoped Grandmother had left_ that _story out._

* * *

"Woah, is that the new Hot Wheels car?" I jerked up to look at the blonde boy in a red hoodie standing in front of my desk, looking at my new Hot Wheels car that I got yesterday.

It wasn't the newest one to come out but it was pretty cool in itself. The latest one wasn't too impressive to me.

"Uh, yeah..." I said dumbly as the blonde paused.

"Wait a minute... You're a girl!?" I pouted at his shocked face. No one knew I was a girl until I spoke. Pissed me off a little. Next words out of this kids mouth though were sacrilege. "But- But girls can't play with Hot Wheels!"

That was shouted and it drew Mr. Benet's attention away from the squabbling twins who were intent on painting each other.

"Who says girls can't play with Hot Wheels?" I growled, standing up. Perk, I was taller than all the rest of the kid my age. By about three inches but still an improvement from once being the shortest one during my first life.

"Uh..." He started but I didn't give him a chance.

"I don't see a problem with _girls_ liking Hot Wheels. Racing is cool! Who wants to be the damsel in distress who needs to be saved by a fragging _prince_." I spat, while Primus was counting down on his fingers. As soon as he hit one... " _Girls_ can do whatever they _want._ I _want_ to be a mechanic and that's what I'm going to be."

Pausing for effect and having the Mister Mischief as you're helper on being awesome was heaven.

 _"I think you broke him."_ Primus said as his finger went through the blondes head. Green eyes were looking at me in complete and utter shock. Not very shocking.

Girls not playing with Hot Wheels? My brother always played with Hot Wheels with me. I was usually quiet until someone hit _that_ cord.

A moment later the shock was replaced with a huge grin.

"My names Dylan, wanna be friends?" I blinked in confusion.

"Eh? You wanna be friends with me?" Primus was cackling in the corner again.

"I can't be you're friend if I don't know you're name." If I had been staring at a teenager I'd have thought it was an insult but this wasn't one. This was a six year old who wanted to be friends. I smirked before sticking my hand out.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced Dylan. My names Emily, Emily Simmons." I pulled the accent perfectly. Uncle let me watch too many comedies with British butlers in them.

"It's nice to meet you Emily! Now can we be friends?"

"Only if you let me see those Hot Wheels cars."

"I think that's a fair trade."

 _"User."_

 _Look who's talking you mutated toaster._

 _"...That was a new one."_

* * *

"Hey! Emily over here!" Dylan called from under a rather large tree where he and two older boys were sitting eating their lunch. They weren't in our class so I couldn't figure out who they were but I'd say they were at least two or three years older.

"Hey..." I said shyly coming over with my lunch box. The Hot Wheels on the front of it had got me a few words from little Miss Princess aka Jane Marston. Her mother was the one bad mouthing Uncle and I told Primus to go lock her keys in her car after she spoke something I didn't like.

"Guys, this is the girl I was telling you about. Fred, Mike, meet Emily. She has the newest Hot Wheels car." Dylan reminded me of Bluestreak. I wondered if he even breathed as he was talking. "Emily, these are Fred and Mike. Mike's my older brother and Fred's his best friend."

I giggled as he took a couple deep breathes.

 _Yep, he didn't take a breathe._

"It's nice to meet you both." I said politely with a blush before sitting down and opening my lunch box. Inside was a expertly made sandwich (provided by Uncle), a orange juice box, a bag of cherries and plums, along with a bag of carrots.

"What's that?" Mike asked looking at my sandwich.

"Steak and kidney sandwich with lettuce, tomatoes, mustard, pickles and mayo." I grinned before taking a big bite of my favorite type of sandwich.

"Kidney?" Fred asked turning a little green around the gills.

 _"I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks that sounds barbaric."_

 _Don't start that again Primus. Its actually a very damn good sandwich if you meched up and tried it._

 _"No, its gross and these three seemed to agree."_

I mentally weighted the idea I suddenly had and figured I'd lie for _now._

Giggling I said. "Nah, just steak. You guys okay? You look a little green."

"Please don't do that again." Mike said, looking even greener than Fred. Dylan was the least bit green and dare I say he looked intrigued.

"Can I have a few of your cherries?" Or maybe not.

* * *

 **"So how was school?"** Grandma asked as I sat on the couch talking with her over the phone.

"It was great Grandma. I made a friend." I said and I heard a bang from the kitchen before a small click. I continued talking anyways. "His names Dylan and he has even more Hot Wheels then I do! Can you believe that? I thought I had a big collection but he has even more! I spent all morning talking and working with him and at lunch we sat with his older brother and his brother's best friend Fred. They turned green when I told them what was on my sandwich."

I was pouting. I admit it.

 **"Dylan sounds like a nice boy."** Grandma said in amusement.

"He says his dad works at the Dam. I think he works with Uncle." There was another noise coming from the kitchen and I pulled the phone back just enough to yell. "STOP SNOOPING UNCLE SEYMOUR!"

There was a yelp and then I heard the phone in the kitchen hit the floor.

 **"That's my girl."** Grandma chuckled and I smirked before letting a pout enter my voice.

"These boys don't know the goodness of a good steak and kidney sandwich." There was laughter from both the phone and the kitchen.

* * *

"This place is awesome!" I said excitedly as I bounced behind my uncle as he gave me the grand tour of Sector Seven. I got smiles and waves, even a few hello's from a few of the people I'd seen around our town and had met. It wasn't much of a surprise that there were quite a few people from Jasper were here.

"Want to see what happens when you go swimming in the winter?" I rolled my eyes at Uncle trying to scare me. He never could but he kept trying. Thought trying to sneak up on me didn't seem to work out for a man who wasn't as quiet as he thought.

"Popsicle?" I asked with a grin but he huffed before motioning for me to follow him. I had a guess on where he was leading me, but I didn't like the look on Primus's human face. He was in ghost form walking with us, lost in thought.

 _Sir Serious is back. Scrap._ I grimaced at the thought before hurrying to catch up with Uncle. He'd taken a turn and I'd missed it and had to run back to catch up with him.

 _"I heard that youngling."_

 _I hate it when you do that._ I pouted over out little bond.

Uncle Seymour chuckled. "What's the matter, I thought you thought this was cool."

I sighed. "It is, I've got a project I need to do though when I get home and I'm not sure what I'm going to do for it."

It wasn't a lie, I needed to figure out what I was gonna do about the Autobots and Decepticons and how I might be able to make a small enough effect that I could get to where I needed to go. I was human after all, and I most definitely wasn't a soldier. Primus wanted me to deal with The Fallen, that was what I was gonna do.

"I'll help you with it if you like." Uncle offered and I smiled.

"Nah, I think I got it under control. It's not a hard project." _No the hard part is the fact I'm trying to cause a butterfly effect when I can't go back in time to fix it like Hiro Nakamura._

Seymour seemed to take that answer and didn't push, he'd figured out recently that I was a lot smarter than the teacher kept telling him. When he asked me why I hid it, I simply stated that it was the reason why I hated school. I told him my intelligence was why I didn't like school back in New York. I told him about my daily conflicts with the teachers and that I just finally gave up and started hiding it.

He seemed to take it then I bluntly told him he was oblivious if he was just noticing. I didn't get to call Grandma yesterday night because of it, I had to help do the dishes, though my allowance wasn't minding. Money money money!

A moment after I pulled out of my thoughts was the moment we stepped through hanger doors and into the Hanger to come face to face with Megatron. I gulped at the sight of him, a sense of dread coming over me as I looked him over. I wouldn't play it up. Looking at the Decepticon war lord in front of me scared the liiving slag out of me. This had just become a hell of a lot more real looking at Megapopsicle.

"You don't have to be afraid, that things been frozen for a very long time." He said soothingly before leading over to a set of stairs and up the cat walks around Megatron. The closer we got to his head, the closer I came to hyperventilating. "Calm down Emmie Bear, it's fine."

I looked up at Uncle and I pressed my lips into a firm line before looking at Megatrons faceplate.

"It's not a thing Uncle. Its a he." I stated and it was a good think that the ghost like form Primus took could fly because he fell backwards off the catwalk laughing.

"A... He?" If that man could have been anymore shocked, it was if Megatron came to life right that moment.

"That alien doesn't look like it could be an girl. And even if it is an alien, it's still living isn't it? Its not a thing." I said simply and for a moment Seymour just stared at me.

"Its a he?" He asked slowly, like I was naive.

"Yes, its a he. He's a living creature robot or not." I bluntly replied.

"That's a giant alien robot that could crush and kill you Emily." He said sternly.

"So? Don't we constantly kill each other? Over war? Gain? If you woke up in a room full of little creatures, having been frozen and suddenly their trying to _re-freeze_ you." I looked him in the eye, though something behind my uncle caught my attention.

Megatron's eyes were looking at _me_. He was online and his optics were blue. My eyes widened and just as fast the optics were deactivated.

 _I should have slept more last night. I'm imaging things._ I looked back up at Seymour.

"Emily..." He just let his shoulders drop. He poked me on the nose. "You Emmie Bear, are like you're mother. You shouldn't be this smart for such a little girl. You're mother would have been proud of you."

I cocked my head to the side. I didn't know much about my parents here. My mother Kacey died in childbirth and my father ran off, I had a feeling it was with another woman though I wouldn't ask until I was older.

"She always had this way of seeing the world around her as something different. She was kind and yet at the same time, she wasn't naive to whats in the world. She used to go out and help every soul she could. I remember once she dragged me an Vincent to the slums and she'd hand out a bit of money she always put away for the poor when she couldn't get a chance to make homemade meals for them." For some reason, I could see my mother doing that. Hell, I'd always wanted to do something like that.

"Uncle, what do you call him?" I asked, motioning to Megatron.

"Everyone refers to him as N.B.E. 1, why do I-"

"I think we need to give him a name. Make him less... Scary looking." I'd give this man a heart attack soon I know it. "Besides, you said you always loved aliens. Why can't you show a bit of respect for this one?"

"Fine, fine. What name do you have in mind?" He knew me so well.

"I think, Protector."

Uncle looked skeptical at my pick. Not that I can blame him.

"Protector? The big scary silver alien is Protector?"

"Yeah, like a hero. Maybe he was sent here to protect us." Even Primus was looking at me funny. "Or, he could be here to kill us. At this point, I just like naming people ridiculous things."

 _"I can believe that. Mister Mischief! Ha!"_

 _High Lord Protector Megatron, Protector seems a good name._

 _"...I can't argue with that. Brat."_

 _Whatever Mister Mischief._

* * *

 **Dreamer:** _*Sings happily and off key with Emily and Primus sitting in the living room cringing*_ **Another one bites the dust~!**

 **Emily: Primus, you're a god, save us from this misery!** _*Wails*_

 **Primus:** **I should send her to Unicron as a birthday gift. He'd offline from this torture.**

 **Dreamer: Anther chapter finished~! I'm working on the others I swear! Slowly but I'm working on them. I also want to thank those who favourited, followed and reviewed Memory is Key!**

 **Thanks to:**

-Secret

 **For reviewing.**

 **Emily: And I'm serious guys about Uncle Seymours name!**

 **Dreamer: You hear the lady!**

 **I'm taking any and all nicknames for Seymour Simmons into account for the next chapter!**

 **We already have Protector and Mister Mischief! We need more ridiculous names!**

 **Primus: STOP CALLING ME THAT!**

 **Dreamer: NEVER!**

 **Emily: Until next time folks.**

 **Dreamer: HOWLIN' MAD AND LOVIN' IT! ;3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Key-**

 _"Primus speaking."_

 _Emily's thoughts._

 **"Someone on the phone."**

* * *

"Hey Dylan," I greeted as I got on the bus and took the seat next to my young friend. "How was you're weekend?"

Dylan pouted before replying. "Mom and Dad had Mike and I cleaning the yard with them. That storm on last week knocked a whole bunch of the tree branches down. Me and Mike had to haul them to the burning pit."

"Mike and _I,_ Dylan." I corrected with a roll of my eyes.

"You weren't there though..." I face palmed. Primus was laughing in my head.

 _Shut up you over grown motherboard of an oven._

* * *

"Emily?" Dylan asked nervously as we once again sat with Mike and Fred for lunch.

Since moving here, I'd fallen into a rather nice routine. I'd come to school most days without complaint, usually sitting with Dylan in the mornings on the bus. When we got to school, I'd have at least one encounter with Jane where Dylan would send her off every time. Primus said it was cute and on several occasions, the apples that I put into my lunch to save for the god were not there when he went to fetch them. I found it hilarious and a little unnerving his craving for apples.

Morning classes were pretty much the same, my job keeping Dylan on task while entertaining him enough so he wasn't growling at me by lunch. Usually this was easy but some mornings ( _cough_ Monday _cough)_ he was just not in the mood so I just kept him up as best I could.

Lunch we ate with Mike and Fred, Fred and Dylan usually questioning the rather vast sets of lunches I came to school with while Mike just watched in amusement. They even tried a few of them.

After lunch was toned down with a hint of gym which lead to me getting a _little_ competitive. Primus would disappear for that class and I'd happily practice throwing and kicking things at people. Dodge ball and soccer rule! (The fact I was great at aiming a soccer ball did nothing for the back of Janes head, the teachers still though I just had bad aim because a few others also got hit. I couldn't always hit Jane without breaking that secret could I?)

I'd wait with Dylan and Mike for Uncle to come pick me up and take me to the Dam since we still didn't have a babysitter for me (I was thankful when we had Grandma to look after me) while he was at work once school finished. Fred would sometimes wait with us but most of the time he had to catch his bus first.

From there, I'd spend time in Uncles office doing homework (and trying not to throw it in the paper shredder) before going off to explore. My exploring had lead me to meeting Mr. Miller, Dylan and Mikes father, a tall man with slicked back blonde hair like Dylan and the same dark eyes that Mike had. I'd even went back to see Megatron a few times, something nagging at me. I couldn't figure out what it was so I'd spend a few minutes when none of the scientist were in there just jabbering about my day, and hoping that if Megatron was indeed online and listening, I wouldn't be the first person he went looking for to squish.

After that, I'd spend a bit of time just writing on the cat walks in one of the various journals I'd bought with my allowance. It wasn't coded (I wasn't sure what kind of code I could use that would keep what I was writing down _safe_ ) but it wasn't anything to point at the giant alien I always sat with. Since the first meeting, I'd slowly gotten used to Megatron and his presence seemed far less... Scary? Suffocating? Unnerving? I don't know, it was just different.

My own code was about a fantasy world of two brothers and an alternate dimension. One evil king and his brother, the prince, who was always trying to save his people and the pixies from his brother's forces. I must say it was a very well done story, even for me, now just to keep it out of an adults hands so no one realized the six year old going on twenty three (in seven months) was a prodigy. _Not._

Prodigy was for Uchiha's and Kakashi Hatake.

I was just suffering my second life.

After work, Uncle would come find me and we head to the rather nice looking 1995 Ford F-250 in red and white sitting in the garage full of black cars and SUV's. Apparently, someone had bought it got reposed so Uncle S got a steal for it at the dealers. I had troubles climbing in but I loved it!

We'd head home, have dinner (did I ever mention I love Uncle S's cooking?) and then sit back and watched whatever we found interesting on the TV for an hour or two before I went up to my room and finish with POFF (Plans of Future Fiasco's) with Primus. Uncle would go do what work he brought home before calling for bedtime at eight o'clock on the dot.

Now, back to Dylan looking like a little school boy. Oh, wait, he is one.

"What can I do for you D?" I questioned after swallowing the munched up carrot in my mouth. Primus paused in eating his apple up in the tree to watch.

"Um... Well..." Dylan looked beyond nervous while the two third graders snickered.

"Dylan," I said calmly putting down my bag of carrots. "Did you do something to my cat?"

All three looked flabbergasted and Primus turned into his ghost form in time that when he fell off his perch, he didn't get heard or seen by anyone but me as he fell right through the ground.

 _"You don't own a cat!"_

"But you don't own a cat Em!" Dylan shouted in horror and I nodded.

"True, but you looked like you'd stepped on an animal so, I figured you had. And I do have a cat in a way, my cat stuffy Tigera." I stated matter of factly and the three boys face faulted.

 _What I say?_ I asked the god who managed to swim his way back to the surface of the Earth. He sent me an exasperated look.

 _"I'm going to look into getting you a cybercat, you need one other than all those stuffies in you're room."_

 _And how do you expect to hide a_ cybercat _from my Uncle?_ I narrowed my eyes on the god as the bell rang. Standing up, I grabbed my lunch box, walked over to the three unconscious boys, poked them and then trotted off to find a teacher. I spent ten minutes explaining to Mr. Benet that I didn't know why the three had fainted.

* * *

"So, you just wanted to ask if I wanted to come over this Friday?" I asked in a flat tone. Dylan nodded as he held the ice pack to the back of his head. Mike sat with us while we waited for the red and white truck to appear and take me off to the dam.

"Yeah, our Dad said you're uncle takes you to work with him all the time. Mom then asked if we wanted you to come over one day then you didn't always have to go to work with him. Dad says his jobs pretty boring." Mike frowned as I looked at the brothers.

"Do you know what your Dad does?" I inquired slowly.

"Nope, he doesn't take us to work with him. All we know is that he works as a scientist for the government." Dylan nodded to his brothers words and I sighed.

I'd hoped they knew but I figured no one could be as paranoid as Uncle S. "I think Uncle S will let me but I'll still have to ask."

"Cool!" Dylan beamed and I started to wonder if it was just me or was he looking like a cute adorable puppy? Mike didn't seem effected so I figured it was still me.

 _"Can I still throw something nasty into Jane's lunch?"_ Mister Mischief was looking at me with puppy eyes and I conceded. I wouldn't have really said no either way, it was fun to have a ghost friend to help torment people.

 _Just stop locking Mrs. Marston's keys in her car, I'm mean, not cruel. She'll be out of money in no time for all the times she has to call someone to come unlock it._ I warned and the god just whooped in joy before disappearing into my head where he started sorting out what nasty thing he wanted to use. I told him he wasn't allowed to poison the little girl.

Where was the mech I envisioned as a child? Where was the mech who didn't find fun in tormenting little girls (even if he was doing it for me because he felt bad about the whole, regrowing up thing again).

 _"You're no fun."_

 _Stop complaining toaster._

* * *

"Hey Protector!" I said cheerfully as I walked up to the giant head, sitting not far from it so I could still see his face. I don't know why, but I felt relieved whenever I saw Megatron. I think it was my way of justifying that I was in fact still here. I'd spent too much time with Grandma Tova and Uncle S to actually consider my sanity until I saw the big grey (silver?) alien.

It was Thursday meaning tomorrow I wouldn't be following my routine, it was a strange thought. I was used to routines by now, doing something out of the ordinary seemed weird in my head.

"You wouldn't believe what happened to that little witch today!" I laughed, taking my seat. No one was in the hanger (as per usual at this time in the afternoon. Why no one was in the hanger after 5:30 made me think only Uncle S and a few of the Allspark scientist worked after five. Even Mr. Miller had gone home by five. "I admit, I was partially involved, but it was too fun! I can't wait to see what happens when she gets home! Serves her right for calling me a filthy little orphan!"

What should have been Primus's prank, ended up me helping as he was watchman. I wonder what happened when she got on the bus and decided to pig out on her lunch? She would be in for a surprise when she found sand, dirt, grass, and worms.

My hands were clean though because Primus found all of it and put it in plastic baggies to put in her lunch kit.

"I'm not a filthy little orphan either. I am Emily Simmons and I will never bow to the likes of a little witch in pink!" I vowed standing up suddenly after telling Megatron everything I'd done to Jane. Unfortunately, after my little speech, my shoe caught and I was sent stumbling under into the bottom safety rail of the cat walk. Fate seemed out for me considering Primus wasn't there and most of my upper body went over the bar (My head missed smacking the top one) and I nearly fell over the edge.

I had a clear view of the floor as I started to fall only to get my foot caught (again) on the bar. I didn't even get the chance to scream as my foot started to slip and I was nearly hyperventilating as I stared at the floor in mute horror. If I moved, my foot would fully slip and I'd plummet to the cement floor.

"U-u-uncle!" I whimpered quietly, praying desperately someone would be there to catch me. I was only a six year old here! I didn't need to die before I could do my job.

My foot slipped fully and I let out a short scream before it cut off. Someone had grabbed my ankle in time and I was only hanging there. The stranger wasn't one of the scientist from the hanger that I recognised, but I was thankful none the less. Within a moment the man had me pulled up and was sitting cradled in his lap as he gently rubbed my back as I sat shivering.

"Easy, I got you." A deep voice murmured as the man rubbed my back and I looked up into grey eyes. My own mud brown looked up with tears brimming but I just pushed them away to bury into the mans chest. He seemed to freeze in shock but a second later hesitant arms wrapped around me.

"T-t-tha-ank y-y-you." I stuttered, fear clear in my voice. I felt the man nodded and I suddenly remembered I was hugging a complete stranger. Pulling back quickly, I stumbled out of the man's reach and coughed, my face bright red.

"S-sorry that was rude. Thank you... For catching me." I murmured, looking away. The man in front of me just gave a snort, but stood up as he looked at me in relief and amusement. I took great care of keeping my hand on the safety rail. I refused to look down because at this point, I wasn't sure if I'd be able to keep my lunch.

With a glance out, I determined the man in front of me was in his later thirties with dark brown hair that bordered on black in the light of the hanger. You could see the streaks of grey starting in while he wore a simple white dress shirt and dress pants with the standard issue white lab coat with the 'S7' insignia on the arm. The breast pocket had 'Dr. Magnus Trancy' stitched into it. To add to appearances, he was tall. Like giant tall. I felt like a pipsqueak compared to him, which I was.

 _Odd..._ I thought but shook it off to focusing on my eyes on everything but the floor, even the catwalk under my feet was making me nauseous.

"Not to worry little one, you alright?" The man asked in deep voice. I nodded, closing my eyes as I tried to breathe.

"Y-yeah..." I muttered. The man snorted.

"Oh, that's for sure, come here, I'll help you get down." I opened my eyes enough to see the man slowly walking over to me and extending his hand, I didn't take it as both my hands were still holding a white knuckled grip on the rail beside me.

 _When did I have two hands on the railing?_ I thought absently.

"Come on, take my hand bitlet." The man murmured, crouching down making inner the twenty two year old me wish that I wasn't so damn small (even if I was tallest in my grade! That says something really) at that moment.

"T-t-too h-h-hi-gh," I stuttered as my eyes found their way to the floor again. Being this weak was unacceptable! For Primus's sakes I'd died already! I shouldn't fear heights just because of one near fall! Dr. Trancy gave a sigh before I felt a large hand covering my little one, causing my eyes to be pried away from the floor.

"I have you, Emily, come on." He said, carefully releasing my hands death grip before gently reaching over and guiding me closer to him. As soon as I was within a good range, he carefully picked me up and I buried my head into his shoulder as my breathe hitched.

"Alright, lets get you to your Uncle." The man rubbed my back and it seemed to take little time for the man to reach the floor. I didn't pay attention as I tired to get my breathing under control. If Uncle S saw me so distraught and Dr. Trancy told him what happened...

I wouldn't be ever able to even go into Megatron's hanger.

"And why would you want to go see the big scary alien again?" I mentally face palmed at the fact I'd once more spoken my thoughts. I didn't usually do that unless I was around Uncle S, someone who I felt safe around. I blushed.

"He's not scary," I mumbled and I got an incredulous look. "Okay, he was scary when I first saw him but he's not... Not any more. I rather like his presence."

"Him?" The man asked in amusement.

"He reminds me more of a boy then a girl," I huffed. "I couldn't just very well call him 'it'. That's rude. Plus, I'd rather be on his good side then his bad side. He's still very big. If you haven't noticed, I'm a pipsqueak."

I felt more than heard the rumbling laughter as the man carrying me laughed. "And do I dare ask if you've named him?"

"Protector," I grumbled and the man paused.

"Protector?"

"Yeah, I didn't want to think of him as something just evil. Scary people can be nice. Professor Snape from Harry Potter was scary, and in the end, he proved he wasn't evil. What if Protector isn't evil? What if he's just scary looking?" I stated matter of factly, mentally adding _But I know he's evil. He's Megatron, though TFP was pretty cool. Only a shattered glass Megatron wouldn't be evil and try to take over our world. He'd be defending it from Optimus Prime._

"You're smart youngling." My mind train skidded to a stuttering halt just as Dr. Trancey got to Uncle S's office. Putting me down, the greying man knocked on the door. Uncle Seymour appeared not a moment later opening the door that was _locked_ and let us in.

 _Great, he's in a paranoid mood again._ I huffed stepping into my Uncle's sight when he looked at the man in front of him with a little trepidation. Uncle S looked like a nerd with his messy hair and glasses while Dr. Trancy looked like a foot ball player instead of a scientist.

"Emily?" Uncle asked in worry.

"I found her wandering around down by N.B.E. 1's hanger. She told me she was lost and trying to find her Uncle." I hid behind my poker face, looking sheepishly at my exasperated Uncle.

"I thought you knew this place like the back of your hand." He snorted. I looked at him flatly.

"I was thinking and missed a hall. Simple and easy mistake to make in this maze."

Not bothering with sighing, Uncle S turned to the man who'd 'found' me.

"Thank you, Dr. Trancy. I hope she wasn't too much trouble." Thanking him sincerely, Uncle S pulled me over to him and I gave him a hug before waving to the good doctor and going to find my snacks. I was hungry now.

"Oh not at all, she's a smart kid. I much enjoyed our conversation." I couldn't see him but I felt the smirk. It had become a sort of sixth sense with even Primus. I could feel over the bond his smirking, but sometimes he blocked it and it left me to develop a way to tell when he planned trouble.

"See you later kid!" I heard the doctor call before footsteps meandered away and Uncle S was closing the door and looking over at me. With an innocent expression, I happily sipped from my juice box. Content that my new fear of heights and near death experience were kept from Uncle.

"You're lucky he found you and one of my higher ups hadn't," Uncle scolded and I spent the next hour listening as Uncle scolded me and told me to be both keep my eyes open, and to be a better ninja in the Dam. No one needed to know that I was coming here. The security guards liked me after all.

 _"More like terrified of you."_ I scowled over at the god once Uncle was done and gone back to his work.

 _Where the frag were you when I nearly died?!_

 _"Oh I w- YOU NEARLY DIED AGAIN?!"_

 _Yes, you moronic dishwasher!_

 _"Frag... No! NO!"_ Primus wailed as I took a big bite out of my apple.

 _No more apples for the next week._

 _"YOU TERRIBLE! FEMME GIVE ME BACK MY APPLE!"_

 _Their_ my _apples that Uncle S gives_ me. _Frag off before I chomp you're hand off._

* * *

"You're house is very nice Mrs. Miller." I said politely as I sat at the dinning table with two animals. Mrs. Miller had made snacks after Dylan, Mike and I had played two-on-one soccer. Mike was on the soccer team so he'd said Dylan and I could team up against him in the backyard. Dylan and I had nearly won with 7-6 at the end. My kicking ability saving us.

"You can call me Susan, Emily." The woman smiled from where she was sitting doing a little paper work. I just returned the smile before looking at the boys flatly.

"Chew you animals. You aren't going to starve." I said in a rather good British accent. The two paused to look at me before going back to eating like animals. Mrs. M- Susan looked about to scold the boys but I beat her to it by bringing my licked clean spoon down on the top of each of their hands. With yelps, the two looked over at me, wearing my yellow and black hoodie, brown curly hair in pig tails as I looked pointedly at both of them.

"You were saying Mrs. Mi- Susan?" I inquired, ignoring the shivers of my friends as the two looked at me in mild horror.

"How is you're Uncle enjoying the job? Kevin tells me its quiet the job." Susan looked amused.

"He's loving it. I think he'd live at work if he didn't have threats of chaining him in the house over his head. Though where I might find a chain to tie him to a chair I don't know yet." Mike and Dylan looked horrified while their mother laughed.

"I know, I have the same problems with Kevin. You're a very smart girl Emily. Very polite too." I just smiled all innocent.

 _"Yeah, let everyone think you're innocent. Me and the animals know you aren't all nice and bookish. You're down right evil. You should have been a Decepticon."_

 _Deception is a game I've learned to play well, now hush up and go find an apple._

 _"But I tho-"_

 _You have three seconds Mister Mischief. Three... Two... A- That's right run you immortal annoyance._

* * *

"Back again so soon?" I stilled at the familiar voice. Turning I found Dr. Trancy standing behind me, a familiar bright yellow and orange journal in his left hand.

"Dr. Trancy, I..." The man just chuckled before handing my journal.

"No need to explain yourself. You're a very good writer by the way." I saw something flash in the mans eyes but in a second it was gone again. I blushed. "I must ask though, why did you write the older brother as a jealous me-man who blamed the world?"

I shrugged, looking the grey eyed doctor right in the eyes. "I thought having a jealous king who hated his brother seemed a more inspiring story. Grandma always read me stories where there was a princess that needed saving. I just never got _why_? Why did there have to be an annoying girl lead who couldn't fight back? Why did there have to be an annoying prince to save her? I guess my hatred before glittery little annoying princesses took over."

Dr. Trancy seemed to ponder that and for a minute I thought I saw pain in his eyes before he was motioning for me to follow him over to the platform where we could sit by Megatron's feet.

 _Curious._ I followed the man, wanting to see what else I could gently dig up.

 _"Who's this?"_ Primus asked as he suddenly popped up. He looked rather suspiciously at the doctor.

 _He kept me from dying._ I scolded.

 _"Hm..."_ I didn't like the sound of Mister Mischief thinking. That was BAD.

 _You need anything?_

 _"Permission to mess with Jane on Monday?"_

 _Granted._

"I heard the other day what you shouted the other day, about the 'little witch in pink'. Dare I ask if she is part of the reason for your dislike of princesses?" Drawing my attention back to him once more I nodded at Dr. Trancy as Primus disappeared with another suspicious look at the doctor.

"Yep," I said popping the 'P'.

"And the 'filthy little orphan' part?" I flinched a bit. No one knew that during recess and lunch, Jane's little group of minions would follow me into the bathroom and taunt me all the time, calling me a 'filthy little orphan'. I tried not to let it get to me, but it was hard. I was an orphan, no matter what Grandma said last year when she'd found out I'd punched an older boy for calling me one.

"Just a little confrontation." I shrugged, poker face sliding back into place.

"Such big words for such a little girl." The man smirked and I scowled.

"Not. Little." I growled, arms crossing over my chest.

"True," A moment of silence engulfed us and I took a moment to crane my head back and look up at the big alien. I was purposely ignoring his feet. I think they were bigger then me.

"It doesn't look that high from down here," I frowned. "But on Thursday, it felt like I was miles above the ground. I don't think I could ever get on a plane again after that."

Now I'm positive the man beside me flinched. I looked over at him with a frown.

"Are you all right Dr. Trancy?" He nodded, eyes filled with curiosity.

"Yes, its just, I knew a fe-woman, kind of like you Emily. She was also terrified of heights. No one ever suspected that until she one day freaked out." I frowned at the slip but ignored it to wondering about this woman.

"What happened?" The man smirked.

"She learned how to fly. She ended up loving it so much she was never afraid of heights again. She was also the craziest f-woman I knew." There was a sad look in his eyes, a look of torture and years of regret. I found it odd a _scientist_ looked like what my books once described a _soldier_ would look like.

"What happened to her?" I had a feeling I knew that answer.

"She was murdered."

 _I had a feeling that was going to be your answer Doctor._ I thought as we fell into an awkward silence.

"Was she you're girlfriend?" I questioned and the man looked shocked before bursting into laughter. I didn't do awkward silence, so the first thing that popped into my head was my topic choice.

"No, more like a good friend and sister. She is the reason I'm here today." I dare say there was something more to that last sentence then just being a simple answer.

"So, what do you plan to write further?" I smirked.

"I'm not sure. Depends on what the hero and villain do. After all, the villain has a stronger army and searches for the power to wipe out the pixies. I have yet to figure out if he will succeed in wiping their magic out or if they will survive." There was that knowing look in his eyes again.

"I hope that he doesn't, they are brave even if they are small."

"That's what I hope too."

* * *

 **"-And then Samoan chucked him out the front door. He hasn't been back since."** Grandma was retelling a story as I sat in my room looking at my journal.

"That's good, he sounds rather rude." I muttered eyes still on my journal.

 **"So, how has you're pranks been going?"** I spluttered at that and attention went to the woman who was snickering on the other end of the line.

" _What_?" I questioned.

 **"Don't give me a 'what?', I knew very well you were pranking. You never go long without making someone miserable. Like that annoying woman that got fired when you left."** The woman snorted and I snickered. I'd heard about the apparent leak of Ms. Louis abusing one of her students. It was leaked to child services and made headlines though _who_ was never revealed. Thank Primus. I mean that literally. Primus kept that off the grid rather well.

"Huh, I never thought you noticed." I laughed.

 **"Sweetheart, I know my little granddaughter,"** My eye twitched. **"I don't think you had much chance to hide behind your sweet shy façade."**

"What's façade mean Grandma? Its a big word."

 **"You know very well Emmie Bear, I know you remember? Now, tell me who you've been tormenting."**

When See (my new nickname for Uncle S until I found a much better and annoying one) came to tell me it was time to get off the phone, he instead demanded to know if I'd been possessed by a demon. My cackling was scaring apparently.

 _"Emi-"_

 _Not now MM, cleaning floors._

 _"What did you do?"_

 _Oh nothing, nothing at all._

* * *

 **Dreamer: And done...** _*Crawls in half beaten by rabid cybercats while slamming the door shut and remotely locking it.*_

 **Primus (DD Primus): What happened to you?**

 **Dreamer: I don't know who but someone unleashed the cybercats I was saving for Caboose... So much pain...** _*Whines and falls unconscious on the floor.*_

 **Primus: I'm not even going to ask... Anyways thanks to:**

-Dragon of Yin and Yang

 **For your review! Dreamer is slowly getting around to all of her stories. _VERY_ slowly I might add. She also would wanted me to post this as a chapter bulliten:**

 **Nicknames for not only Simmons but others are still welcome! Let us know in Reviews and PMs!**

 _*Poof of smoke and Dimensional Drive Unicron appears in human form soaked in neon green and blue paint with party had that appeared to be glued into his hair*_

 **Unicron: I come to give fair warning. All six twins are at it again.** _*Groans and sits down heavily on one of the couches and looks at the authoress with trepidation.*_

 **Primus: She got mauled by the cybercats. Ignore it.**

 **Unicron: Will do.** _*Looks at the audience*_ **Hope you liked this chapter, if the authoress was dealing with cybercats for it, I think its a good chance there will be a bit of time between this one and the next one. For more not just Memory is Key but other stories as well, review, fav and follow! Now, I might have to call Axel to come revive zombie beauty.**

 **Primus: I think I will do that now actually. All the blood is staining the carpet and we remember the last time that happened...**

 _*Both mechs shiver before Memory is Key Primus appears.*_

 **MIK Primus: AH! WHAT DID YOU DO TO DREAMER?!  
**

 **DD Primus/Unicron: Not you again...**

 **Dreamer:** _*Wakes up just long enough to say*_ **Howlin' Mad and Lovin' it... Til next time mon ami.** _*Passes out again.*_


	4. Chapter 4

**Fangirlsama: Okay first off, yes i changed my username again. My friends said it would be a better choice since I honestly cant write anything without OC's of my own in a story and I usually brutally murder them in some way or form so I was ordered to change my name.**

 **Secondly,** _*Gets on knees and starts to grovel*_ **PLEASE DON'T LINCH ME! I'm so sorry it took so long! I honest to god didn't mean for it too. I just had a really hard time writing this chapter. You'll kinda see why in a little bit. Since I don't want to bore you at the start, I'll get to answering reviews and all my usual at the bottom. But...**

 **THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR SUPPORTING MEMORY IS KEY! I know I'm lazy but the reviews have certainly been kicking my but in gear. Now I need to do the rest of my stories.**

 **With No further ado, MEMORY IS KEY Chapter 4!**

 **I own nothing and I apologise for the stupidity that is my OC! ;3**

* * *

 **Key-**

 _"Primus speaking."_

 _Emily's thoughts._

 **"Someone on the phone."**

 **Sound effects!  
**

 _ **Writing.**_

 **NOTE: Somewhere in the chapter the key won't be used for a little while. You'll see it pretty easy.**

* * *

The city was beautiful. Shining and gorgeous, full of colour and life. I couldn't take my eyes off it. I was enchanted, that's the only way I could describe it.

My senses were dulled. And despite the perfect view from my optics, it felt like they should have been blurry. I could barely move as I stood on the building looking at the giants so far down.

 **Snap.**

"WHISTLE!"

 **BOOM!**

With an explosion it was gone. All of it. Gone. Destroyed and I was left staring up at a sky with two moons hanging above. I could hear blaster fire in the distance.

 _War._ A part of me murmured, blocking out the noise as I slowly started to stand up. I was no longer standing on a building that towered over the rest of the city. Raging around me was a battle on a plateau that looked out to a ravaged husk that could only have been the city I'd seen before.

I could only guess this because of one of the fallen building sporting a symbol I'd been gazing at earlier.

"WHISTLE MOVE!" Slowly my head looked left. Giant mech's towered over me as they were locked in battle. Red versus blue.

 _Decepticons and Autobots._ The same part whispered again.

 **BOOM!** Another explosion. This one closer than the last. My visor protected my sensitive optics from the flying debris as a mech was obliterated in front of me.

"Run Whistle!" _Dylan?_ A red and black mech appeared in front of me this time. He had one functioning blue optic and he towered over me. Why were the mech's all towering over me still? A new mech seemed to melt from the dull and shadowy setting. He was grey and silver, covered in weld marks and soot, he was even bigger than red and black mech. In his hand was a sword and he was snarling at every mech with red optics in our vicinity as he joined us. The two were now keeping me firmly between their peds.

" **I can't leave** _Cybertron_ **_like this…_** " A series of different voices came out of me, different tones and yet it sounded lifeless. That was when I noticed it.

I was a passenger in my own body.

"Whistle, if you don't leave Sentinal will capture you!" The bigger mech snarled, his foot stomping scarily close to me. My body didn't even twitch.

" _ **We will win,**_ _even if I die_ , **we'll survive.** " Fear started to rise up in me as I produced that answer.

"There she is! The femme minicon!" I turned swiftly, snapping around to see a red opticed mech several meters taller than the silver one above me stalking towards us. He had solid red armour with only the silver of his protoform seen beneath it.

 _We're surrounded! Move fool!_

"Capture her!"

Blades met blades and I stood calmly in the middle of it all. Electricity seemed to dance off my armour before striking the Decepicon's coming my way. The tall mech with red optics gave an animalistic growl.

" _Are you sure,_ **he's intelligent?** " I enjoyed it as the mech's fell around me and my opponent got even angrier. It was amusing. My protectors were slowing down though, and fast. They soon wouldn't be able to keep up with the influx of enemies.

 _We need to end this quickly, we're losing ground._ A different piece of me spoke up.

 _Time to end it, this has gone on long enough._ Retorted another as more power seemed to start bouncing off my armour. It was scorching the ground and left a small hint of ozone in the air.

"WHISTLE!" Optics refocused. The black and red mech jumped in front of me from out of no where it seemed.

 **SHINK!** Horror filled me. Rage. Pain. There was a sword sticking out of the red and black mech's chest.

"…W-W-Whi-Whis-Whi-stle…" There was a static as the sword was ripped out from the back. He fell forwards at my feet. His optics dimming and his frame turned gray.

"Venture… VENTURE!" _DYLAN!_ More pain. More rage as the big and ugly mech stood over the body of my friend. This time, my voice came from myself. Not a recording or fragment. _My_ voice.

There was a roar of pain from my silver mech.

"…Die Sentinal!" Like that, the energy the clinging to my armoured form burst outwards in an ar-

 **FWOOSH!**

 _"EMILY!"_

I gave a startled shriek, nearly jumping out of my skin as I came awake to Primus standing over me with a blank look on his face. A large pillow was grasped in his hands and I could already feel the pain in my face. Said mech god was looking at me funny.

"GOD DAMMIT MECH! Don't do that!" I shouted, throwing a pillow at the God only for it to go through him. I scowled. Once more I was wishing he couldn't become intangible. I let a curse out of my voice as the curtains suddenly opened, blinding me with the afternoon ra-

"What time is it?!" I yelped jumping out of bed. Hands roaming over my side table in a hunt for my glasses.

Primus just rolled his eyes taking a moment to seat himself in my window. _"It's eleven-nineteen, I've been trying to wake you up for the last two hours."_

"Muggin' nuggets and cherry sauce!" Grabbing onto my nearest set of clothes I rushed into the bathroom. _Latelatelatelate!_

Any thoughts of my nightmare were washed away as I scrambled to get ready to leave.

* * *

"Ohayo Emily!" Dylan shouted with a wave as I skated up to where the Troublesome Trio was standing on the sidewalk near the park.

I carefully came to a stop, still wobbly on my new roller blades.

"What's your excuse this time?" Fred laughed, poking me in the forehead as I took a seat on the cement divider and started to take off my skates. My helmet was sitting beside me while my orange and pink backpack sat at my feet.

"A terrible battle field has taken up my home, I had to navigate it with my trusty body guards in hopes of saving the planet." I grinned, flashing a peace sign as I finished one of my blades and stuffed it into my gigantic bag. "Your dad's picking us up later for the movie right?"

Dylan puffed up a bit at the mention of body guards. "Was I one of your body guards Queen Emily?"

I have to give the eight year old credit. He was adorable.

 _ **"…W-W-Whi-Whis-Whi-stle…"**_

"Yes," I said flashing him a fake smirk as a sense of dread filled me. I shook my head trying to clear away a thought of an older Dylan standing above me with a sword through his heart. "Now, my minions, let us find the Key to Atlantis!"

"You've had too much sugar," Mike said plainly as he poked the right side of my head, sending me toppling over.

I managed to role with my fall, something U See (Uncle Seymour) had shown me. I was back on my feet in no time and pelting after the boys with a war cry.

 _"Don't kill them! I enjoy their antagonizing upon your person!"_

 _That doesn't even make sense metal head!_

 _"Oh so original Emmie-chan!"_

 _I should have known better than to let you watch anime._

* * *

"Thanks for the ride home Dr. Miller!" I grinned, getting out of the the little Dodge pick up, my backpack and skates in hand.

"No problem Emily, did you enjoy the movie?" The Miller matriarch asked.

"Oh yeah! Action movies rock!" Flashing another peace sign, I waved as the Miller's and Fred pulled away from my house and cheerfully walked in to the smell of soup coming from the kitchen.

"I'm home!" I carefully placed my skates and helmet in the closet, mindful of not banging the gun cabinet. Loud noises always set me on edge. The quiet in the house was unnerving me. Uncle hadn't replied.

"What's for dinner U See?" I asked, cheerfully, walking into the kitchen and depositing my backpack onto its hook.

"Homemade tomato soup and rice." Uncle Seymour was standing by the stove, sending glances out the window to the driveway. I noticed a notepad with writing on it by his hand.

 ** _Did you notice the vehicle follow you home?_ ** I blinked, slowly walking over to the sink, hopped onto the counter beside it, and got a drink, glancing out the window.

An unknown SUV type car sat outside on street. It was dark blue with white accents on the back fenders that went down to the bottom of the doors, across and back up and over on the front. I could see something green painted on the hood but what I couldn't tell directly.

 ** _It followed me home?_** I wrote on a stray note pad, doodling around the words.

 ** _It's one of THEM. Be careful Emily._** I blinked before looking at the scanner that was buzzing slightly on the table.

 _Primus, who is that? 'Bot or 'Con?_ I asked, the god appeared as if summoned. Oh wait, he had been. Whoops.

 _"What?"_ I wanted to stare at his loud yawn. Why was he yawning? He doesn't ever do anything!

 _There's a Cybertronian in the driveway._ I stated, going back to my doodles. It was the city, even if no one else would no with how horrible an artist I was. The only thing that could be a tell tale was the symbol I'd seen even from different vantage points.

 _"What are you drawing?"_ Primus asked me, ignoring the fact I'd just asked him to find out about a possible Cybertronian sitting nearby. _"Why are you-"_

U See made a noise and I quickly turned to look out the window. Our watcher was pulling away and driving down the road, and all I caught was a familiar symbol indented into the back right side of the tailgate..

"Autobot," I sighed in relief, quickly coughing to cover my mistake before making a mad dash to my room.

I couldn't remember any Autobot's that matched the description, but I'd have to look into my memories again to see what I could find. When I got up to my window seat, I saw the vehicle drive by again, you couldn't see inside, but I wasn't looking for a driver, I was looking at the bold, olive green pentacle sitting dead centre in the hood.

Alright, who are you? I wondered.

* * *

"Uncle, would you befriend one of them, if you got the chance?" I asked nervously at supper.

"It's against protocol to hide one of the machines," He said stiffly. My eyes narrowed over the big pot of soup sitting between us.

"That's not what I asked," I tried. "I'm asking that if one of them meant no harm, would you sit down and have a conversation with them? Wouldn't you want to know where they came from?"

U See looked up sharply. "It made contact with you?" He demanded.

"No! No! I only knew about it once you said something!" I cried, waving my hands a bit. "I'm curious though! Would you talk to one of them?"

"You talked to one, didn't you? Don't lie to my Emily." U See said sharply.

"I… I-Uh…" I was at a lose, what do I tell him? Gulp. "One saved me, I nearly got hit by a car, and it came out of no where, scoped me up, and saved me."

Not a lie, Primus had literally appeared in my dying moments, and scoped my soul up and carried me off to awaken in the arms of a crying Seymour Simmons. I didn't even get to say good-bye to my own mother.

"When?" He asked, fear on his face.

"Couple years ago, I was little when it happened."

 _"Insect would have been a better word to describe how small you were, even if you were nearly fully grown."_

 _Shut. Up. Primus._

"And it didn't hurt you?" U See asked sceptically. I shook my head.

"Nope, not once, it put me back on my feet, told me to be careful next time and was gone."

Pause.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Pause grows awkward.

Clear throat.

"So… would you talk to one?"

"Only if it's the one that saved you Emmie Bear," I grinned.

"Cool,"

"Do not go talk to strange robot cars Emmie, that is not an invitation."

"Aw man," I pouted playfully. U See grew serious again.

"I mean it, you could still get squished."

I rolled my eyes. "Way to remind me of the giant popsicle under the Dam that I talk to almost everyday."

He laughed this time.

* * *

"Alright, I've traced every memory with a fine tooth comb, I don't recognize this Autobot, could he Cannon fodder?" I once more stood on the cliff face, my holograms before me like a set of computer screens that were set off by just thoughts. Oh, wait, those were my thoughts controlling them!

 _"No, he's too important for that."_

I turned to give a disbelieving look at the giant mech in my Mind Scape. "So you know who he is, but won't tell me?"

 _"Basically. Besides, you need to discover things on your own, I won't always be here to help you."_

"You've never helped me with anything but with pranks before you toaster." I growled, turning back around to gaze out at the ocean. It had evolved, a silver city could be seen in the distance over the water. Shiny. Bright. Full of life. The City before it Fell.

 _"Such language!"_

"Language? I'll give you language you glitched piece of metal toaster in a trash compactor! Why I oughta-" I was cut off as a hand was suddenly holding me down gently. Laying flat on my stomach, any words I was going to say were now muffled by my attempts to eat dirt.

 _"Anyways, before you start planning my demise, care to tell me where you learned how to write Cybertronian? I know for a fact you didn't know these symbols before you came here."_

"I didn't, I saw them in a dream the other night. A little femme minicon and several bigger mech's were there. Look over the ocean and you see a city now." I pointed at the city while I waited with my other arm was under my chin as I waited to be released.

 _"…That wasn't a dream."_

"What, so you're saying I was living that- that horrid nightmare?" I snorted. I wouldn't have let Venture die if that had been real.

 _"No, you either lived it before, or you're gaining someone else's memories from somewhere else."_

I rolled my eyes. "How can I live as a Cybertronian when I came straight to a human body? I prefer staying small and insignificant so no one wants to include me in their war. I will stay at the sidelines, thank you very much."

 _"Just because you haven't lived it yet doesn't mean it's possible in the past."_ Primus said cryptically. I thought it over for several moments.

"You going to tell me who that mech was?"

 _"Not in this life time for you fleshy."_

"Fragging glitch,"

* * *

"Emily, isn't it a school day?" A voice said behind me and I paused in my reading to look over at the doctor who'd been my constant companion in Megatron's hanger over the last two years. Only thing was, I was in the Allspark chamber observation room right now.

"Uh… no, we have the day off. Teacher's have meetings and what not." I paused. I knew that voice. That sounded like Megatron's voice. The weird Megatron who'd been protecting me with Venture. I shook my head. That couldn't be. Dr. Trancey was solid and as far as I know, Bayverse Transformer's only had holograms.

"Then what are you doing in here?" Dr. Trancey silently took the seat opposite me. I turned to look at the First Seven.

"No one comes in here, I figured it would be a great place to hide for the day. U See say's all the higher ups are lurking around. He wants to get a promotion to Head Field Agent, I think he'd be great at it." I shivered at the reminder. Ten more years, and Uncle would be starting towards the path of being dead centre in alien activity. Ten more years, and we'd face Decepticon's and the resurrection (if you could call him waking up) of Megatron. "Maybe he'd find other cool things, like the Cube, I'd love to know what it says on it."

"How do you know it says something on it?" I looked at the good doctor again. He couldn't possibly be the Decepticon Warlord, right? Unless this was some shattered glass world, Megatron would have used any solid form of himself to try and get away. He'd kill everyone here, me included.

He didn't care for humans. He wouldn't save one little human from falling to her death.

The sudden feeling of big knuckles knocking on my forehead gently brought me back to the land outside of my own thoughts. "You're spacing out again. Whatever goes on in that head of yours?"

"Secret stuff on ruling the world by making Protector forever in my debt, then making him a god in the eyes of all humanity." I said seriously. Dr. Trancey froze for a minute. And I blinked in surprise as a serious look came my direction. What was with all the serious looks this week?

It took a moment for the good doctor to stop looking at me like I was some sort of cross between a ghost and the cure for cancer, said look ending when he looked me over and seemed to confirm something to himself.

Primus was once again missing, doing Divines know what to Primes only know who. So long as Primus left me out of whatever mischief he got into (since I couldn't disappear like a ghost, it was in advisable to my health) this little troller/gremlin was more than happy to sit back and watch the after effects.

"Well, since we are on the topic of school, how are your classes going? I went to an academy when I was younger so I'm curious to know if your public school was different then my own," Ah, sweet relief from the awkward. For the sake of both of our dignities, I managed to refrain from kissing Dr. Trancey.

"Well, we have math, physical education, science, language classes – I'm talking about English and currently trying to pick up a bit of Spanish –, art, history, just to name a few. I'm no good at Spanish, never really been good at other languages really." I shrugged, flipping around the book I had been reading, I showed him my science textbook. For a girl who'd been taking physics and earth science in high school, this was disconcerting. I had to start purposely failing to keep from being noticed.

"We didn't have art or language classes, but the rest of them sound rather similar." There was a thoughtful look on Mega- Dr. Trancey's face.

 _Alright, this is ubber bad, it can't be him. It just can't be!_

Despite my internal turmoil, I managed to keep a fairly good poker face, even if I had turned a bit pale and started to sweat a little.

"Emily?" Pried from my evaluation of self control and lack of, I blinked just in time to catch a fist raising towards my forehead. My following movements were of the comical kind, such as jerking backwards and straight out of my chair and onto the floor with feet stuck in the air. At least I wasn't wearing a dress today and just khaki shorts and a plain orange t-shirt.

"Dr. Trancey, I have come to the firm conclusion you like to scare the ever living daylight's out of me. Or you're a evil man who enjoys watching me in such a state!" I said, raising my hand and waving it around like a white flag of surrender.

 _Ow, my head..._

"I am not, you just seem to get into such situations," The good doctor sniffed, looking down at me with a slight superior look. I just gave him my best scowl from the floor.

"That she does," This time I let out a very womanly squeak, smashing my head on a leg of a chair as I tried to roll onto my feet. Dr. Miller stood in the door way of the observation room watching the two of us with a suspicious glint in his eyes. "Come on kiddo, you're uncle asked me if you could stay the night with us. The bureaucratic goons walking around have decided to take up his time for the remainder of the night."

"I saw them earlier, I thought they looked like parrots." A snort of laughter left me at the comparison made. Well, that did it, there was my proof, even if he sounded like Megatron, Dr. Trancey certainly wasn't him. Megatron would never make a joke to calling bureaucrats parrots.

"Okay, see you later Dr. Trancey!" I heaved myself up, gathering my things and hiding my eyes behind my bangs as I watched the two men sizing each other up. If it came down to a fist fight, Trancey would have it in a landslide, though Miller seemed prettier.

"Emily!" I paused in the door on my way out. I looked over my shoulder, and a part of me was scared by the almost exhausted and afraid look I could see in Magnus Trancey's eyes. "Be careful, please, I- I don't want you hurt."

"I-I will!" I stuttered unsure of what to make of the departing words. _What the fragging hell is going on this weekend?_

* * *

"Be careful around him, Emily, I don't know what he want's but that mans up to something," After following the patriarch of the Miller family out to his vehicle and being waved out by the gate guards, we started on our drive back to Jasper. I was confused when we stopped on our way into town at the school, a wild and rather random part of me wondering if Miller was going to kill me and dump my body (yes, I have the weirdest, most paranoid thoughts, Sue me) but I noticed the groups for cars in the parking lot.

Children and parents were running around and I noted the minors wearing shin guards and the peewee Soccer jerseys.

"I'll be right back, I have to grab Dylan and Mike." And with that I was left to myself. No Primus. No weird doctors who remind me of Decepticons. No st-

Breath hitching and eyes growing wide, I nearly unbuckled my seat belt to try and see out the passenger side mirror of the pick up. Sitting innocently on the street across from the school was the same SUV.

 _Slaggit, I got a stalker._ I thought mournfully, part of me wishing it had been a rather cute little yellow Camero but the larger part screaming/demanding to know why I was being followed.

"Wait, the _runt_ is the surprise in the truck?" Narrowed eyes and an angry snarl appeared on my face as I turned to find a pair of grass stained brothers peering into the Dodge with two very different expressions.

Mike looked utterly disappointed, while Dylan started bouncing around as he opened the door and practically tackled me into the other door.

"Ow! OW! I- ACK! Dylan!" Struggling to breathe with an eight year old choking me do death, I was utterly helpless to the cute blonde who might accidentally murder me one day.

"Oh my gosh, I didn't know you were here Emily! I so want to show you the new trick I learned to day at practice! Hey, why don't you join the soccer team-"

"Little brother, it's a boys soccer team."

"-you're so cool! You never even miss! We would so win this year if you'd join us! Maybe we'd-" I listened with the best attention I could give the boy as he once more gave me the impression of Blurr. There seemed to be no end to the constant stream of rambling information, though somewhere he was breathing so concern for his brain cells wasn't coming to me very much. Seriously, he some how got better at rambling over the last two years, but then again, he knew I always listened. Well, mostly in that moment.

I was listening with about seventy-five percent of my brain while the other quarter was overworking itself and bleeding the other part slowly away in a desperate attempt to understand why I would have an Autobot following me around. There wasn't anything special about me other than my second life and strong/weak ties to Sector Seven. They should't have even known where the Cube was yet anyways.

"Oi, Dylan, I think you're making her dizzy!" Mike said, his hand reaching over and firmly clamping over his brother's constantly moving hole. It's really more cute than mean, honestly. My mum in my past life had been exactly the same way, it was endearing really.

"I'm good," I shrugged. The older boy looked at me suspiciously, then to his father then his brother. Even if I'd been tackled by the younger blonde, Mike had made it a point of shoving his brother to the driver side of the car and sat himself in between us. The lesser part of my brain dubbed him 'Chaperone' often enough. Dylan was nodding vigorously on the other side of his brother. I looked at my best friend, my heart filling a little with glee, only for it to be replaced with a rapid bout of fear.

"MISTER MILLER! LOOK OUT!" I screamed but it was too late. I didn't know how heavy the black police car was, but it was heavy enough as it blew through the lone red light in the middle of downtown Jasper and crashed into the driver side of the small pick up. Screams could be heard as our ride was flipped sideways. A dizzy numbing feeling came over me after the first flip, at some point I blacked out, doctors said my head collided with the window.

I awoke to nothing but pain in my upper body and lack of in the lower. Fear coursed through me as I noted my position in the upturned vehicle and the quietness around me.

"D-Dylan? Mik-Mike?" I cried, tears rolling down my cheeks into cuts made by flying glass. It stung, it ached and I wanted it all to go away. My mind reverted to the last thing I remember before waking up as Emily Simmons, and a wail worked itself up my throat along with bile.

"Dylan! Mike!"

No answer.

"Dr. Miller!?" I sobbed, no one was answering and I couldn't move. My head ached and my vision was going blurry again. Black dot swimming in my vision as I heard a pair of tires screech to a stop near the Miller vehicle. It felt like an eternity later when a whirling noise of gears and shifting parts met my slowly dulling ears and a pair dark blue peds stepped into view. I barely noticed the door beside me being ripped off its hinges or the large hand that reached in and gently brought me out. Not even the concerned face of a young mech with a yellow visor on his forehead/helmet and baby blue optics looking down at my broken body.

All I noticed was that when I turned my head, there was a piece of glass through my best friends heart.

* * *

 **Fangirlsama: And there's the hard part of the chapter. And a cliffhanger, so sorry but I had to. My brain kinda failed at anything past this part.**

 **MIK Primus: She was really mean on this chapter. Any who, do you guys have any idea who our mystery mech is? I'm enjoying this.**

 **Fangirlsama:The new Autobot is the reason I started calling this AU. But I am curious to know if anyone can sort of recognise him. I made som of my own changes since I moved him to Bayverse, but I'd love to see who you think he is.**

 **Anyways, thank you everyone for reviewing, favouriting and following! Now I have to go work on my other stories.**

 **Until next time!**

 **HOWLIN'-**

 _*Moony comes flying though a newly made hole in the wall and flips onto her feet. With a war cry and fists raised she launches back out with a single powerful leap.*_

 **Primus dammit! HOWLIN' MAD ND LOVING IT! -_-"**

 **MIK Primus: Hehehehe**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fangirlsama: 3,496 words for your new chapter! Sorry it took so long! Like I said in the previous chapter, I had no idea where to go for filler between chapter 4 then to the point I've been working on constantly. You have my three month old puppy to thank for this chapter, her constant need of long hikes everyday gave me a bit of random thoughts after she took off with my DVD cases in her mouth.**

 **I'll make this short and sweet so lets head for the usual part shall we?**

 **Thank you to everyone who gave Memory is Key a favourite, follow and review!**

 **Now, for the short, but hopefully good, chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 –**

Primus knew this was going to happen. He'd always known this would be her fate, but he didn't understand why she never told him when it would happen. Why would she never have told any of them how to stop it from happening when she knew they could?

When they could save the lives of those precious to her?

Primus grit his teeth as he gazed down at the little body lying on what kseemed like a giant queen size bed. Emily was so pale, she looked like a ghost hooked up to machines. She was so fragile and she didn't tell him!

He didn't know how she would be when she woke up. She would be angry for sure.

At everyone from him to the little Autobot sitting outside, waiting for news from the Decepticon who was tending to her, to the Autobot who had done this.

It must have been many years before you joined us little one… Primus thought sadly as he looked at Seymour. The man hadn't moved from his spot at his nieces' bedside since they released her from surgery eight hours ago. Primus gave few humans respect as a whole, mostly because he didn't know them. After what happened on Cybertron, he refused to believe in stories without a reliable source for information and preferred to base his respect off knowing someone personally.

Seymour Simmons was a good man, hardworking and honest to a fault. Primus doubted the human government would be lenient if they knew that the paranoid man had been sharing national secrets with his niece. Not that she didn't already know more than enough to be a national security risk.

Emily didn't know it, but her uncle had witnessed his father being taken by the Transformers. What they didn't know, was that the group of Transformers still had him, and he had the little Autobot in the parking lot to thank for that.

Yes, Seymour Simmons was a respectable human, and Primus would make sure he was protected from this day forwards, now, just to find out where Megatron had his little brother hiding his men…

"Primus, if your listening, I hope you have a plan, because if you don't Whistle is going to kill all of us one of these mega-cycles," The Decepticon said lowly as he backed out of the room, sending one last look at the human girl before closing the door.

 _Perfect, lead me back to Rodimus; I need to know where I can send Seymour._ Emily may want to get revenge after she woke up, but she wouldn't be able to do much for several months. No, better to let Seymour Simmons with the Decepticon's backing him up to teach the Autobot's dirty cop what revenge meant.

Perhaps they could also get Bill Simmons back too.

* * *

The Decepticon medic didn't want to be the one to break the news to younger mech. He'd done this too many times, delivered bad news to this same mech far more than he ever wished. Such was the consequences of war.

"How is she?" He couldn't imagine how it felt for him. To find that little girl stuck in the car after his 'comrade' t-bone the humans' vehicle. He'd seen her when she came in, covered in blood and in shock. She was in a coma now, the doctors didn't know why or how.

He thought it had something to do with her connection to Primus and Lord Megatron.

"She… She is alive, but barely," He started, sinking lower on his wheels. "She's in the human form of stasis lock; a coma. We do not know when she will wake up."

"…And her back?" He wanted to swear, curse and beat up the Autobot who started this all. He would though, he'd be there to help his Lord to repair the so-called Prime, and then fix him again after Lord Megatron had his fun for the mega-cycle.

Sentinel Prime would feel the wrath on his rusted, old chassis and on his forces for everything they ever did to the Decepticons. For making this youngling think he had to be a spy in memory of the little femme who had helped in raising him until she was brutally offlined by Sentinel.

For being the one to wreck another life by a mere mockery of an order because he thought he could.

"She won't ever be able to walk again," He said grimly, feeling the shards of glass in his sparkchamber as the mechling froze. He didn't wait to follow him when the mechling started to drive off, and that night, the two destroyed a piece of the Nevada desert in their pain over failing one of their friends and loved ones once more.

They weren't the only ones either.

* * *

"Please, sir… It would b-"

"What kind of doctor are you?!" Seymour demanded as he threw the shorter man into the wall, pinning him with his fists.

"That little girl is in a coma, and you want to just pull the plug?!" Susan stood beside him, a thunderous look on her face as she looked at the doctor who was cowering in fear. Seymour spied Mike hiding just behind the door frame of Emily's room.

He had been the only Miller in the car to survive the accident. Kevin had died in the ambulance, and Dylan hadn't made it away from the crash at all. The eleven year old has his arm in a cast and bandages around his left eye; whether he'd still have sight in it was still up in the air.

"It would be a mercy," He insisted. "She'll never walk again, and who knows if she'll wake up!"

Seymour turned back to the man who was cowering away from the woman was now screaming at the nurses who were trying to calm her down.

Kevin was right, mothers are scary. Seymour thought as memories of a heavily pregnant woman with brown hair and grey eyes wielded a hot metal spatula at a different man came forward. A man who looked a great deal like their father.

* * *

"I've been your wife for less than a year, a year Vincent, and now you've already cheated on me and tell me you want to leave?!" Seymour and Tova Simmons watch with grim satisfaction as the young expecting mother continued catching skin on the youngest Simmons. Vincent had very bold welts on his arms from where his angry wife had gotten him with her spatula.

"Should we…?" Seymour whisper as he leaned down to his mother's ear as he stood awkwardly against the wall of his mother's small apartment.

"He deserves it," Tova said sternly, but Seymour braved the wrath of his mother to continue his point.

"I don't particularly care on Vincent's health at the moment; I'm more worried about Kacey. The doctor said she shouldn't be straining herself like this." He hissed as he looked in worry at the pale mother-to-be.

"Vincent!" Tova shouted; stopping Kacey's newest round of 'burn the skin off the low life'. "I don't give two fucks about why you thought betraying your wife in such a manner was acceptable, nor do I care. What I do care about, is you've hurt a wonderful woman who has had to put up with your bullshit for far too long. Now you are going to remove yourself from myapartment, from my deli and never return."

Vincent gapped at her like she was joking, but that quickly erased into his anger onto his wife.

"You-"

Seymour was quick to move. "Get. Out. Vincent. You heard mother, you're no longer welcome here."

Standing firmly between his brother and his sister-in-law, Seymour glared at the scum bag he called a brother. "I'm your flesh and blood and you choose her!? I know you were always jealous she married me-"

"You are no brother of mine as of two months ago when you came in here, drunker than the guys out on the street, and smelling of another woman because you lost your job. I don't want to hear a word out of your mouth, I should have told Kacey sooner, but out of misguided respect for you, I turned a blind eye. I won't do it a second time." He hissed, standing over his younger brother as he pushed him into the wall. His mother didn't say a thing as a picture was busted. It was of Vincent and Kacey on their wedding day, the glass shattered right down the middle of the couple in the photo.

"Leave, Vincent, I don't ever want to see you again!" Kacey screamed. That seemed to break the camel's back. Vincent Simmons stalked out of his childhood home that morning and never returned. Two days later, Kacey Simmons nee Daniels died while giving birth to a healthy baby girl.

* * *

Don't give up Emily. Please, don't give up fighting. Tears rolled down his face as he bowed his head over the small body. A few of her stuffed animals were laid on the bed with her, but she didn't look anywhere near peaceful. She looked pale and little than she should have been as she just laid there.

He gently took her hand, letting the fear and hopelessness over come him once more. His Emily would hate to see him like this. His precious niece who was always strong in the face of others. Decorating her room was trinkets and odds and ends from the scientist staff of Sector Seven who Emily had met on her ventures through the base. Pictures of her were stuffed onto tables as from the last two years they had spent in Jasper.

He kept looking around the room, at the pictures of a smiling Emily, then to the husk on the bed. He wanted her back so bad. Her birthday was coming up soon. She would miss it.

He didn't know how long he sat there, the nurses didn't say anything to him as they came in and did what they needed to before leaving over and over again, but it didn't matter. By the time he woke up, Tova Simmons was in the room, and he was feeling worse than when Kacey had died.

"Go home, get some rest, get some decent food, and take a shower. If I see you back here before at least six hours is up I will personally march you home and have that lovely young woman, Susan, watch Emily." He wanted to protest, he really did, but he knew an order, and he was too tired to argue. He could imagine groan of over emphasized pain and a similar tone coming from Emily if she learned he hadn't left the hospital in the last week.

He managed to stand up with the help of his mother who gave him a reassured hug that Emily would be safe with her, and left the room. Everything was a foggy as he wandered out of the hospital, but he had a goal, be presentable when his daughter woke up. She'd hang him herself if he didn't.

"Mr. Simmons?" Dazed brown eyes looked at the tall man leaning against the wall outside the hospital, a large envelope in his hand and a cigarette loosely hanging from his lips. If he'd been more aware, the eccentric S7 agent probably had been wondering how he could copy the man's completely laid back posture, but was too far past caring to even think on it.

The man looked at him for a moment, as if trying to understand something. He pushed off the wall, extinguishing his cigarette as he went, and seemed to try and figure out something as he looked at the tired man.

"Your niece is something else, Mr. Simmons. Hopefully, you too will have an open mind about all of this." The man handed him the envolope with a sad smile, and then walked off without another word. Seymour had all of a second to look at the rough paper with a familiar alien language scrawled across the front before he whipped around to where the man had walked off towards.

The stranger was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Megatron wasn't a big fan of humans. He liked a few; the human sparkling was the main one but he'd conversed with a few of the others over his time stuck in the ice. He remembered the first time she'd come to the hangar where he was kept frozen, it was a vivid memory he wouldn't just let disappear because it was too important.

When she first saw him, she'd acted much in the same manner of the older of her species. Fear had been prominent on her faceplates as she followed the older human closer to him.

He'd looked at her and was momentarily assaulted with memories of a loud mouthed femme perhaps a foot taller than the older human beside her. The femme who had boldly declared to him in his office that she'd changed his fate, for better or worse she didn't know, but changed it none the less. He didn't even know why the little sparkling would make such painful memories reappear in such a harsh manner.

Memories of the femme started to slowly play through his processor as he decided that the girl would further react like all the rest of the humans, and resigned himself to plunging back into his memories and hoped that his brothers hurried up and came and got him before he decided he wanted to kill all of humanity because they were just too slagging annoying.

Sadly, the sound of the older human drew him out of his thoughts. That one was one of the ones who'd had sires and grand-sires working with 'Sector Seven' since he was found in the Artic. Seymour Simmons was this one's name, probably the son to the one that barely survived its sire dropping those bombs on him when he had finally managed to get free the first time. "You don't have to be afraid, that things been frozen for a very long time."

 _Keep calm, she told you it would be difficult._ He told himself firmly as he tried to push down the rage. This was wearing on his patience big time. His little brothers could keep the planet; he was going back to Cybertron then seeing if he could find the other Cybertronian home worlds.

 _Uh oh…_ Megatron thought, feeling a sharp stab in his chest as he watched the little femme pale further and start to make weird noises. He knew they needed to 'breathe' out of necessity, another of her lessons on the planet before she offlined, but it was usually a steady pace.

No, this sounded like her vents were glitching badly, and she was about to fully malfunction. Worry and sorrow flowed through his spark at the panicking sparkling was brought closer to his head. "Calm down Emmie Bear, its fine."

The sound of the absurd designation brought his optics to the sparkling again, who had finally calmed down, but was now sporting a grim look on her face. Her 'mouth' set in a line and a pair of light brown eyes narrowed on him. Her hair (organics) was pulled into twin 'tails' down her back as she tilted her head a little to scrutinize his face.

He was surprised, her panic had ceased almost immediately. For a moment, he thought he saw a spark of recognition.

"It's not a thing Uncle." So, they were related then. It made sense, but why would the mech bring her? "It's a he."

There was no hesitation or fear. She was firm as she turned to look at her 'uncle'. Megatron, for a brief moment, felt the same shock as the grown human who'd come to visit him plenty in the last several human days. He'd just appear, none of the scientist would notice him, and he'd look up at the giant robot with a face that was nearly blank. 'Seymour Simmons' was hostile, more so than any of the other humans, and he wondered if it had something to do with his sire.

"A… He?" Megatron shared his question, no other human had been so bold to call him anything else but 'it'.

"That alien doesn't look like it could be a girl." Thank you! "And even if it is an alien, it's still living isn't it? He's not a thing."

Well, she was doing fairly well, she was putting a title to him at least, and he didn't mind, though she apparently didn't completely stick with that, but she was a sparkling.

"It's a he?" Seymour asked again, and Megatron detected a slight hostility coming into his tone. He wouldn't attack the girl, would he?

"Yes, it's a he. He's a living creature, robot or not." She sounded like Orion had once, when they'd been studying with Alpha Trion and he'd recited something from one of the data pads nearly word for word. The mechling had been reprimanded, but not before several names coming from Megatron and their youngest brother. Alpha Trion had then told them to learn from history, but never believe it to be the only story.

 _"The leaders write history, not the winners or the survivors, the leaders. They have the power to form the opinion of the masses, as you've seen."_ Whistle had once told him that, after his world fell apart. After he had raged at her, blamed her, and sunk so low he didn't know how she just stood beside him with an understanding smile and told him, for better or worse, they were friends and nothing would ever change that.

"That's a giant alien robot that could crush and kill you Emily." Megatron agreed with him, what if it had been Sentinel stuck in the ice. He shuddered, no, he was momentarily glad to be under the scrutiny of the sparkling, rather than the slagger who called himself a Prime.

 _…Wait, what did you say human?_

"So? Don't we constantly kill each other? Over war? Gain? If you woke up in a room full of little creatures, having been frozen and suddenly their trying to re-freeze you, you'd probably want to squish them too." Seymour's back was to him now, and the sparkling standing against the rail and facing his faceplates. Her eyes turned from looking up at her creators' brother, to look at his faceplates again.

 _"There will be another, like myself, able to speak with Primus outside Cybertron's core. I don't know how far into the future, but she will be from my home planet. From a different Cybertronian home world, and she'll be plagued by the fragger – oh don't give me that you glitch!– below our feet. She'll know how to find the Keys."_

"Wouldn't it be just easier for you to tell us who she is?"

 _"Her name,"_

Emily's eyes widened.

 _"Is Emily."_

He deactivated his optics.

"Emily…" Her uncle sighed. "You, Emmie Bear, are like you're mother. You shouldn't be this smart for such a little girl." There was pain in her uncles' voice. "She would have been proud of you."

He stopped again. Her carrier must have been deactived. "She always had this way of seeing the world around her as something different. She was kind and yet, at the same time, she wasn't naïve to what's in the world. She used to go out and help every soul she could. I remember once she dragged me and Vincent to the slums and she'd hand out a bit of money she always put away for the poor when she couldn't get a chance to make homemade meals for them."

Conversation lulled as both humans drifted into their own thoughts.

"Uncle, what do you call him?"

"Everyone refers to him as N.B.E. 1, why do I-"

"I think we need to give him a name. Make him less… Scary looking. Besides, you always said you loved aliens. Why can't you show a bit of respect for this one?"

If he wasn't already frozen in ice, Megatron would have frozen in shock.

"Fine, fine. What name do you have in mind?" Seymour was quiet before relenting.

"I think, Protector."

This sparklings going to give me spark-failure. Megatron noted, but didn't dare online his optics again.

"Protector? The big scary silver alien is Protector?" Good, he wasn't the only one wondering this.

Emily didn't even bother to wait, she sounded eager to share her reasoning. "Yeah, like a hero. Maybe he was sent here to protect us. Or, he could be here to kill us. At this point, I just like naming people ridiculous things."

 _"So, High Lord Protector, what are we going to do now?"_

 _"You're the smartaft who back talked Primus, I think you can figure out a way to get us out of trouble."_

* * *

The sudden tapping of shoes on cement drew Megatron out of his memories, all of them, and caused him to carefully online his optics. It didn't work.

Seymour Simmons stood on the floor before him, looking him directly in the face, with a completely blank face as he looked him right in the optics.

"So, you are awake. We need to talk Trancey, or should I just call you Megatron now?"

* * *

 **Fangirlsama: Alright, so here's chapter 5 for you! Chapter 6 will bring a bit more light to this one, once I get my characters to do what I want when I write them.**

Light flashes through Fangirlsama's living room.*

 **Megatron: Why am I here?**

 **Fangirlsama: ...**

 **Megatron: Human?**

 **Fangirl: Well, I don't know what to say, just don't squish Izzy.** *Turns back to readers.* **Let me know what you thought of Chapter 5 in your reviews!**

 **HOWLIN' MAD AND LOVIN' IT! ;3**

* * *

11/15/2017 - I don't know what happened so I deleted and reposted. Sorry for the inconvenience!

* * *

03/12/2018 - I needed to rewrite Seymour. Apologies for the inconvenience!


End file.
